


Mind

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018: Hurt/Comfort edition [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Part 2 of 3.  Napoleon continues to be a “guest” of THRUSH, and Illya decides that, for once, it’s time for logic to be cast aside.





	Mind

Starvation was only the first phase of THRUSH’s pre-brainwashing treatment to thoroughly weaken Napoleon. To his dismay, after a week, they proceeded to remove the cot from his cell, for the captors had instructed that Napoleon was to no longer be able to sleep in preparation for the experiment.

As with the starvation, the flunkies agreed to do this with great enthusiasm. They poked and prodded him with pointed sticks and blunt spears through the bars of the cell to make sure that, even on the cold, uncomfortable stone floor of the cell.

 _Illya_ , he silently transmitted. _I don’t know how you’d be able to… But if you’re alive and you can hear me, I hope there’s some way you can find me…_

He shuddered as they continued to poke and prod him, not even letting him rest for a moment.

_If you are okay, then I know you’ll find me eventually, but I don’t know if it’ll be in time… I just… want you to remember me as I was—in case you’re too late and they succeed in making me a willing servant of THRUSH. Just know that it was against my will, and I tried to resist until the very end…_

And Illya Kuryakin, pouring over maps and reports, suddenly jerked to attention as he heard Napoleon’s voice, as though echoing in his mind.

“Oh, Napoleon…” he whispered.

He stared back at the papers and maps in his hand. They had proven to be useless in his quest for finding his partner—logic had failed him. So, then, perhaps… the mysterious and unexplained was, in fact, the way to go?

 _Very well_ , he thought, concentrating on Napoleon’s voice. _I will let my heart lead me. hold on, Napoleon. I_ will _find you!_


End file.
